baby, keep my heart beating
by scintillating stars
Summary: "never thought it'd be like falling down a marble staircase and straight into a sea of insanity. no cuts nor bruises, just scars that would never heal." - massie x harris oneshot. for ana. happy birthday! :D


**-dedicated to ana, one of the most amazing authors i know. happy belated birthday, ana! i love you :)**

**[disclaimed]**

* * *

><p><strong>baby, keep my heart beating<strong>

[hey beautiful, the sunshine shines oh so bright.

lay back, i'll spend the night just staring at you.]

* * *

><p>if only she had known how much falling in love would hurt.<p>

never thought it'd be like falling down a marble staircase and straight into a sea of insanity. no cuts nor bruises, just scars that would never heal.

**[]**

they had met at a party during her senior year; he had been the only other sober person she could find.

sometimes she wishes she had been drunk that night, that she had not been looking for someone else who was not inebriated to keep her company. perhaps then she would've never gotten hurt by him. but instead, he had shyly asked her to dance, and they danced amidst all of their wasted friends. she didn't regret one moment of it.

**[]**

their first date was at the local carnival. she normally would not be caught dead at a place like that, but he could convince her to do crazy things.

some things she didn't realize until much, much later that she would've been better off had she not listened to him. he was a bad influence, but she couldn't see that through the disgusting haze they call love. at the carnival he was the perfect gentleman though, winning prizes for her and buying her tickets for rides. the life-sized teddy bear he had won at a balloon-shooting booth sits on her beanbag chair in her room to this day.

**[]**

they were the golden couple, the couple that everyone envied and admired. but no one saw all of their flaws and all the mistakes they had made; no one cared enough to look a little deeper and see the truth.

**[]**

he walked around town acting like the arrogant jerk he was, but she saw it as confidence and belief in himself. her friends tried to convince her that he was up to no good but she wouldn't hear any of it.

he was her drug and she had always had trouble letting him go. she started to distance herself from her friends and spend every waking minute with him. she knew it wasn't healthy, but there was no cure for her disease. she was lovesick.

**[]**

two months into their relationship, and he was already cheating on her. and it wasn't even the same person each time. instead, he had a different bimbo on the side each week, and she had no clue it was even going on.

he could talk her into believing anything, so she thought he was an angel. that he could never do no wrong and would always be loyal to her. unfortunately, that couldn't be farther from the truth. he was a lying asshole and she was the naive girl who believed him.

**[]**

he told her what she wanted to hear, bought her the presents she wanted to see, and took her to places she wanted to go. but she never got the one thing she really wanted - his heart.

**[]**

college admissions time finally arrived. she had gotten into her dream school, princeton, and he was happy for her.

but then he told her something that would break their relationship. he didn't want to go to college. he had found a job in a construction company and wanted to figure out who he was first before he could go to college. he had already sent a declination letter to the rutgers university in new jersey, where they had already planned their future.

**[]**

on graduation day, they said their final goodbyes, agreeing to go their separate ways and see where life would take them. he showed no signs of sadness though, but she was trying her very best to keep the salty liquid welling up in her eyes from spilling onto her cheeks.

he flew off to dallas, texas the next day, but she stayed in westchester a couple more weeks before driving to princeton. she had been feeling a little bit ill, though it seemed to be mostly over by the time she left. she was still crying herself to sleep some nights, while he was down south creating a life for himself.

**[]**

massie arianna block looked down at the fragile squirming baby in her arms. she was beautiful, with her amber eyes but his dark brown curls. steadying her angelic daughter with her left arm, massie leaned over her bedside table to look at the piece of paper that would make heather caitlyn block's birth official.

name: heather caitlyn block

date: march 26, 2011

mother: massie arianna block

tears sprung to her amber orbs as she saw the next blank she had to fill out; it still hurt to think of him.

father: harris matthew fisher

_she never could bring herself to abandon anything that was his._

* * *

><p><strong>an: gah this is late and horrible. sorry, ana; you deserve better. xD but um hope you don't mind the awful quality of this (especially the ending... it's terrible D:) and that you had an amazing birthday! :)**


End file.
